Pale as the Edelweiss
by Thess
Summary: As London falls to his control, Major Montana Max confronts Seras Victoria armed with a bouquet of flowers. No pairing. OneShot. Manga ficlet. Gift requested by Mr. Mitts .


Disclaimer: _Hellsing_ belongs to Kouta Hirano.

Author's notes: AU where Alucard sank in the ocean. War scenerio. Christmas gift requested by Mr. Mitts who wanted some story containing: "Seras, Major and flowers." Ariaminerva was kind to edit this in proper English.

* * *

**Pale as the Edelweiss**

Major Montana Max felt a great satisfaction to walk around on the ruins of the conquered British Empire, stepping on the mattress of corpses his soldiers prepared for him. The smell of blood, fire and death filled his nostrils. No matter how sharp the senses were, it was impossible to distinguish the different scents with such overwhelming odour.

They had won, or almost; a few minor details Major was assured would be completed: the destruction of his foes and the capture of Fräulein Hellsing. But that would be another day; the woman he was now going to see was not Integral, rather the child and spouse of his nemesis: Seras Victoria.

He stopped to observe her, hidden from her sight. Seras was now truly complete, even lacking an arm: splattered in blood, looking like the vengeful spectre of some demon patrolling the shores of the Thames River. What was she looking at on the horizon? Was she hoping somehow to trace her lost Master?

"The Dragon now sleeps in the bottom of the sea, Seras Victoria," Major addressed her with a serene smile. She spun around quickly, eyes widened in shock. "Not only Fräulein Hellsing and Iscariot walk among their soldiers when necessary," he commented, approaching her.

"You son of a bitch!" Seras growled, ready to strike him with her shadow tendril that elongated as a sinister whip. "Sir Integra won't mind if I finish you once and for all, after all you have done. If you die, the war will be over."

Major raised his hand to stop her tirade: "Don't be irrational," he chided, pausing at a discreet distance from her. "Unless you vant to make me a martyr for my people," he spread his arms in mirth. "Go on, Frau. Var their purpose not to serve me. They aren't mindless followers, they crave for destruction."

Seras glared at him coldly. No longer innocent was she?--worthy from Alucard's blood. "Why are you here?"

"To bid farewell to an enemy," Major replied, a tad mournful for the war was almost over. London was Midian, his capital and his city. "One I deeply respect despite of all. To be a vitness to an aquatic funeral."

"Master?" Seras lifted a brow in scepticism, still with her wary but relaxing with the relatively generic conversation. Certainly, he did not carry visible weapons or have an escort. Who would fear this short, fat man, dressed in white? "He will be back, and he will destroy you. He's too strong, a bit of water didn't finish him! I can trace him, and once retrieved, Master will kill you all!"

"I'm aware of that, Frau Seras," Major commented with a knowing tone. "But it doesn't distress me particularly: he cannot challenge my vill now. I shall posses everything he had craved, including his Master and this city." He pulled out something from his coat, eyes in mirthless amusement to see Seras Victoria with her defences up once again. She surely had expected some sort of gun or weapon; instead the Major was holding a bouquet of edelweiss in his right hand.

"You brought flowers for my Master?" Seras asked, puzzled. Major, in return, let go a soft laugh.

"These flowers aren't fit for him. They symbolize courage," Major murmured, lowering his eyelids. "They are proper for a brave young lady."

"You can give them to Sir Integra when I take you prisoner," Seras remarked, eyes glowing in suspicion. Slowly, the gleam subsided. Clever girl, as a hostage, he would be more useful than as a dead man. She reached for his free arm.

"You vere vrong again, Frau Seras," Major shook his head, yielding the bouquet in her direction. "If they vere for Miss Hellsing, I vould have brought magnolias instead of edelweiss."

"I don't understand," Seras blinked, hesitantly released him for a fraction of second.

"They are for your burial," Major said harshly, pulling up the trigger of the small revolver hidden within the bouquet. Seras had no time to dodge; she was simply standing too close. The bullet pierced her forehead, making her stumble backwards. Max pushed her effortlessly before she recovered, sending her to the surface of the Thames.

"Gute Nacht, Police Girl," he saluted and tossed the flowers in the water. "You have been a formidable foe. Perhaps the vaters vill carry you nearer your Master to root together as a family."

The Major appraised Seras as she sank deeper and deeper into the water and found her beautiful--not as striking as Fräulein Hellsing, but in her own manner quite gorgeous. Hair of the colour of the sunlight, eyes crimson as blood and skin as white and pale as the edelweiss floating on the river.


End file.
